Sayonara
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Zero and Yuuki have the chance for one last goodbye. Set at the end of Guilty. Oneshot; LEMON; ZeroxYuuki


**A/N: I reject the real ending and substitute my own.**

_**Warning: Spoilers for Vampire Knight Guilty.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or anything else you may recognize.**

_Sayonara _

My heart beat a steady rhythm in my chest, pumping the borrowed blood through my dead veins. I dropped my gun, the thing I had used to destroy Kuran Rido, and staggered towards Yuuki. "Yuuki," I breathed, embracing my partner. "Yuu…ki."

My hands pulled her to my body of their own accord; my head rested on hers as I inhaled her scent, slightly changed now that she was a vampire—a monster, just like me. No, not like me—she was a pureblood. She was nothing more than Kuran Kaname's sister, his lover. She was a world away from me.

Kuran's footsteps moved far away to give us the privacy of goodbye.

Despite everything my mind was screaming, my body and heart held on tight to Cross Yuuki, the one I loved and hated at the same time.

"Zero," she murmured, stroking my cheek. "Please don't cry, Zero." I hadn't realized I was crying until she batted the tears from my face with kisses.

"Yuuki," I repeated, at a loss for more to say. She pulled back and looked at me with those beautifully sad brown eyes, and my heart shattered. I knew I could never have her. I had done my duty to protect her; now she belonged to Kuran Kaname.

Leaning on her tiptoes, she brushed my lips with hers; she still tasted of her brother's blood; she tasted of his selfishness to not be alone anymore. The pureblood master had no clue what he had done to me by claiming what was rightfully his.

Yuuki grabbed my wrist and tugged me further into the trees, not stopping until we were in the very middle of the forest, far away from Cross Academy.

"Zero, I know what I have to do. It is my fate to be with Kaname-senpai; but it is my heart's wish to be with you, just one last time." She kissed me again, her lips salty from tears.

"Things will never be the same," I insisted, attempting to pull back.

"I know; let me be selfish one last time. I still love you, Zero."

Our lips met again, and through tears and blood, we reenacted our love in the snowy forest.

Carefully, I unbuttoned her black school uniform. She slipped out of her skirt and shirt, shivering slightly from the cold air. In turn she discarded my blood-stained clothes. I kneeled before Yuuki, hands trailing down her sides to rest on her thighs. With my teeth I undid the sheath for Artemis and let the weapon drop to the ground.

We stood before each other, bodies and souls laid bare for the other to love or destroy.

Blood pulsed through her veins, causing my lust to kick in. Vision blurred and teeth extended, I licked up my partner's thigh, nearing her sweet center. Gently, ever-so-gently, I parted her legs to reach my prize. She gasped and grabbed my hair as my tongue darted inside her.

"Zero! It feels…" She bit her lip to keep quiet and pushed my head closer to her core, the most forbidden place for me to be.

I lost my delicate control. Changing tactics I licked the inside of her thigh again, before sinking my teeth into her unmarred flesh.

Yuuki's blood flowed into my mouth, quenching a desire I didn't know had been there. Her hips bucked frantically from the pleasure and pain I was causing. I wanted to cause her more pleasure before the night was through.

My fangs retracted and I wiped my mouth of the lingering blood.

"Zero," she called, "make love to me. Make this a sweet goodbye."

I needed no more encouragement. We toppled to the ground in a heap of limbs and flesh and lust, blood and tears and the urgency of goodbye.

I thrust my member inside her, conscious of the little time we had left. Yuuki cried out at the sudden intrusion, and I covered her mouth with mine to muffle the sound. Tears ran down her face from the pain, and tears ran down mine for hurting her.

Finally, my girl grew restless and began to move slowly, testing the waters. I pulled back and entered her again, gently, sweetly. Sadness surrounded our lust and slowed us, like lovers who could be together forever.

We rocked back and forth on the forest floor, building towards climax. Yuuki's walls clenched around me, forcing me to move faster and bring her release. All that mattered now was Yuuki. _Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki,_ I chanted in my mind.

"Ah! Zero," she cried. In the frenzy of passion, she sunk her fangs into my neck, drinking my blood as I had drunk hers so many times before. The shock brought me to my own climax; I thrust frantically as I finished, slowing after I was spent.

We collapsed into each other; I held my girl for dear life, or painful death.

Yuuki and I lay there for what seemed like hours, saying nothing, just absorbing each other's essence. The end was drawing near.

As dawn approached, we stirred. Silently we gathered our clothes and rearranged ourselves. We instinctively knew that a word would shatter the beautiful thing we had created.

Together, we walked back to Cross Academy, the chasm between us already opening. At the gates stood Kuran Kaname, waiting for Yuuki. I stood by and let fate run its course. I had interfered enough for one lifetime.

"Zero…," Yuuki began, turning to me; but I silenced her with a look. I couldn't stand to hear an apology from this sweet creature; it had to end.

"We will meet again, Yuuki. And when the time comes, I will kill you." My heart ached from the truth. I was, after all, a vampire hunter.

Yuuki nodded, brown eyes glistening with sad understanding. "I'll be waiting, Zero."

For just a moment, she embraced me one last time. Quickly, so Kuran would not see, she gave me one last kiss. "_Sayonara,_ Kiriyuu Zero."

With that, she and Kuran Kaname walked into the distance, leaving me behind with a heavy heart.

One day, no matter what my _heart_ still felt, I would kill Cross Yuuki, for she was a vampire, my sworn enemy.

**A/N: Do you like it? Reviews would be lovely, since it's my first time with Vampire Knight fics.**


End file.
